IC cards have been developed and contain IC's (integrated circuits) including memory circuits, such as rams (random access memories), and control circuits, such as CPUs (central processing units). A special type of IC card, called a SIM card (subscriber identification module card) is of increasing interest and used in cellular phones as an identification and storage unit for subscriber related data. SIM cards normally include a terminal array for connection through a card reader system to the external equipment. The connector usually includes some form of IC card socket and a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the socket for engaging the terminal array of the IC card. The card is inserted and removed from the socket, and the connector contacts are resilient or comprise springy contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the socket.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, various problems continue to arise. For instance, the very handling of the miniature IC cards is difficult, and proper positioning of the cards in the connector presents corresponding problems when the card is inserted into and removed from the card-receiving cavity or other receptacle means of the connector. In addition, the terminal array on the card can become contaminated or soiled which can result in incomplete connections between the terminal array on the card and the contacts of the connector which, in turn, results in incomplete or intermittent connections to the external equipment.
For improving contact between a SIM card and further electronic circuitry, prior art EP 0 633 633 B1 recommends to provide electrical contact elements for mounting and contacting the connector which extend beyond at least one edge of the base of the connector. Such space-consuming terminals appear to be necessary for this type of connector since opening of the cover takes place by deformation of the cover tending also to deform the base member or to loosen the base member of the connector from the underlying electronic circuitry. However, this relatively long terminal is fragile daring transportation and handling, susceptible to damage and consumes unnecessary mounting space on a printed circuit board. Obviously, there is a deleterious influence on the SIM card during opening and closing of the cover if deformations are introduced by the deformed cover into the card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,552 teaches a contacting apparatus for an integrated IC chip card having a rotatable cover accommodating a chip card. The cover is movable relative to the chip card which is accommodated in the cover. It is intended to prevent any relative movement between the chip card and the contact elements of a base member when the cover is moved to the locking position. However, any contamination on the contacts of the base member or the chip card, e.g. as occurring during normal use from dirt, contaminants, oxidation or due to touching the contacts by the user, may cause a deterioration of the electrical properties of the contacts.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems in a miniature SIM card connector which is simple to manufacture and assemble.